


time: the four letters word

by purplespeaknow



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, kid!gahyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespeaknow/pseuds/purplespeaknow
Summary: Minji and Bora used a time machine to go to the future, and they meet a kid that recognized them as her parents.This shit is weird because they're best friends (who totally isn't in love with each other)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	time: the four letters word

“Mom? What are you doing here? Are you here to pick me up?” A small girl with chubby cheeks is looking at Bora. Bora looked down at the kid who’s talking to her, then glancing to her left and right.

_Is this kid talking to me? Mom? Is she my daughter? Oh my god, is this allowed? I feel like I’m watching the spoiler to my own life._

Seeing that Bora didn’t respond to her, the kid asked again, “Mom?”

Bora looked at the kid’s school uniform, hoping to find her name. Thankfully, there’s one. “O-oh yeah, Ga- Gahyeon. I’m here to pick you up.” Bora said with an awkward laugh.

_Wait, can this be considered as kidnapping?_

Bora cursed the heavens hoping for Minji to come back right here right now. When they decided to try time travelling, she really didn’t expect her to bump into someone she knew, let alone her own daughter. Bora really didn’t think this through enough.

“Mom, aren’t you supposed to be working right now? You didn’t tell me this morning you’re going to pick me up.” Gahyeon looked at her questioningly.

“Uhh, yeah, I’m taking a coffee break, so I figured I would come here and get you.” Bora smiled sheepishly. 

The kid seemed confused but accept the fact that her mom came to pick her up, albeit unexpectedly. “So where’s your car?” Gahyeon grabbed Bora’s hand.

_My car? I don’t have a car right now. Oh my god, where’s Minji, what’s taking her so long at the convenience store!_

Bora has never been this panic before and that says a lot considering her life consists of impulsive decision and unplanned situation.

Gahyeon tilted her head and looked behind Bora. She saw someone she knew. “Mommy?”

_Mommy? I have a wife? Oh my god?_

Bora slowly turned around and saw Minji with two bottles of water in her hands. Bora heaved in relief, her saviour is finally here. She saw Minji looked at the kid and made eye contact with her.

_WAIT A MINUTE._

_MOMMY? MINJI IS THE MOMMY? MINJI IS MY WIFE?_

_I’M MARRIED TO MINJI?_

Minji looked at the kid and at Bora back and forth. Minji mouthed to Bora, “What’s going on?” giving Bora a confused look.

“Mommy, are you here to pick me up too?” Gahyeon shouted excitedly. Bora grimaced because damn, this kid has a loud voice.

Minji approached the duo and replied to Gahyeon before giving Bora a _what’s happening_ look _._ “Ah, yes. I’m here to pick you up.” Minji smiled brightly, giving her crescent eyes smile to Gahyeon.

“I’m so happy!” Gahyeon exclaimed and gave a smile that showed her teeth. Gahyeon tugged Bora’s hand and looked up to her, “Mom? Our car?” she asked Bora again.

_Right, our car…_

“Oh! I walked here. Thought I could get some exercise. Can we walk home today, kiddo? Or is it too tiring for you?” Bora asked Gahyeon while touching the kid’s head.

_Is it even possible to walk home? I can’t tell her I don’t know where our house is._

“Hm, exercise?” Gahyeon looked at her with doubt for a second, “Well, okay! I’m not tired.” Gahyeon said excitedly.

“Lead the way, princess.” Bora let Gahyeon walked in front of them to give Bora and Minji some space to talk without being heard by Gahyeon.

Minji tapped Bora’s shoulder and whispered to her right ear, “That’s your kid?” 

“Apparently, yours too.” 

“What?!” Minji said a bit too loud at Bora’s ear.

“Ow,” Bora grimaced in pain and quickly closed her right ear. “Why is everyone screaming in my ears.”

“Sorry,” Minji said. “Are we married? We? Us? How?” Minji attacked Bora with questions.

“I know right?”

“Oh my god, why would I be married to you? Eww, I saw you did unattractive and questionable things so many times, I must’ve gone insane to be married to you.” Minji whined to Bora.

Bora gasped and clearly looked offended, “Excuse you? You should be honoured to be married to the one and only Kim Bora. I’m a total 11 out of 10. Future you is blessed with me.”

Minji looked at Bora with an unamused face. “Sure, whatever,” Minji said while rolling her eyes at Bora. “We really didn’t think this through, didn’t we? I mean I know we’re going to the future and its inevitable to meet someone that we know, even though the chances are small. But wow, I didn’t expect the person that we bumped into would be your daughter,” Minji rambled to Bora.

“ _Our_ daughter,” Bora corrected Minji. “But yeah, that’s what I thought too.” Bora sighed. 

As they walked from Gahyeon’s elementary school, which also used to be their old school, Bora looked around and saw that no one actually used personal car anymore. There are only buses but it’s all driverless bus. Seems like people in the future takes their public transport seriously. The route that Gahyeon took seemed familiar to Bora. It was the same route that she used to take when she was a kid too.

“Do we live in my mom’s house?” Bora whispered to Minji.

“Or is it mine?” Minji asked Bora back. Right, this is also the same route that Minji used to take because Minji’s family house was at the neighbourhood next to Bora’s.

10 minutes after they walked, they finally arrived in front of a house, _their house_. It still has the same black gate, only the house was painted blue. Gahyeon screamed, “Yay, we are home!” Gahyeon quickly made her way inside the porch, passing through the black gate.

“I guess it’s mine,” Bora looked at Minji. Following Gahyeon, Bora ran inside and asked, “Gahyeon, do you have your keys with you?”

Gahyeon looked at Bora incredulously, “Huh? What keys?” Gahyeon asked Bora as she put her tiny palm on the biometric scanner beside the front door. After a few seconds, the door opened and Gahyeon ran inside.

“Oh yeah, no keys. That makes sense.” Bora thought to herself. 

Minji and Bora walked into the house. Bora felt like it is so weird to see her own house. She’s very familiar to this house, she grew up in it. In fact, she just visited her mom last week, at the very same house. But somehow, this home felt like a stranger to her. 

Bora looked around the house and saw a family photo of her hanged on the wall. There she was with her mom and her other 3 sisters. Bora smiled, _at last, something I’m familiar with._ That was probably their latest family photo together, taken after her dad has passed away. If future Bora is living here, then where is her mother? Bora wondered quietly but quickly shook off the thought because she didn’t want to go there and overthink about everything.

“Look,” Minji’s voice brought Bora back to reality. Minji pointed at something. Bora walked to where Minji stood and looked at the picture in the frame that Minji pointed at. 

It was their own family photo. Her small family. The three of them were at a beach. In the photo, Gahyeon was sandwiched between Bora and Minji, Minji was kissing Bora’s cheek and Bora’s hand was at Minji’s waist.

_We looked so happy_. 

Something tugged at Bora’s heart. She realised that was not really _them_. 

“They looked happy,” Minji said to Bora. “Aww, see, you looked too proud at me kissing you,” Minji smirked at Bora.

Bora scoffed, “You wish,”

“Hey, where’s the kid?” Minji looked around trying to look for Gahyeon.

“I don’t know probably gone upstairs to change,” Bora said while making herself comfortable at the couch. “Minji, should we get out of the house now? Before her parents come home?” Bora looked at Minji.

“Are you crazy? You can’t leave the kid at home by herself. That would be so irresponsible,” Minji looked at Bora incredulously.

“It’s not like we are her parents,” Bora stated the fact.

“In this time, we _are_ her parents,” Minji countered back.

Bora sighed, “What if her parents, her _real_ parents come back? Wouldn’t they be surprised?” 

“But they are us! We can ask them to help us to go back to our time.” Minji suggested.

“Minji, the kid would be confused as hell. Suddenly she has two sets of parents.” 

“So we tell her the truth…,” 

“Wha- What kind of logic is that?” Bora looked at Minji with her furrowed eyebrows.

“The kind that you didn’t bother to think when you dragged me into this mess.”

“What? Suddenly it’s my fault? I asked you if you wanted to try this, and you said yes! With your own will.”

“I said yes because you can’t be trusted to do things alone! Look what happened!” Minji frustratedly said to Bora. Before Bora had a chance to defend herself, suddenly there’s a quiet voice interrupting them.

“Mom? Mommy? Why are you yelling at each other?” Gahyeon stood at the bottom of the staircases. Her face visibly showed that she’s upset with the loud voices. “Please don’t fight…” Gahyeon said with a soft voice.

“Oh no no no, baby, we are not fighting,” Minji quickly went to Gahyeon and wrapped the child into a hug. “Bo- I mean, your mom and I were just talking… with a loud voice.” Seeing Gahyeon didn’t give any respond, Minji continued, “You know how your mom has a very loud voice, she’s like a speaker.” Minji whispered to Gahyeon. 

“I can hear you…” Bora looked at Minji with stink eyes. Bora also made her way to Gahyeon, crouching next to Minji so that she will be at the same eye level as Gahyeon. “Hey, Gahyeon, look at me. We are not fighting. We love each other so much, how can we be fighting?” Bora laughed awkwardly while hitting Minji’s arm. “Right, baby?” Bora asked Minji.

“That hurts, Bora,” Minji said through her gritted teeth. “Yes, babe, you’re right,” Minji smiled at Bora, a smile that is too big to be considered as a sincere smile.

“Anyway Gahyeon, have you eaten lunch? What do you want to eat?” Bora got up and took Gahyeon to the kitchen.

“Can I have scrambled eggs, mom?” Gahyeon asked Bora.

“Sure! Anything you want. You sit there tightly, okay?” Bora went into the kitchen. This should be okay, she’s been in this kitchen for god knows how many years. _I can do this._

“Hey, want me to help?” Minji appeared at the kitchen, offering to lend Bora her hands.

“No, it’s okay. I can do it.” Bora said, “Thanks for asking.”

“Sure?” Minji asked in which Bora nodded in confirmation. “Okay then. Hey, Bora, we’re telling the kid the truth okay? I don’t want to complicate this further.”

“...yeah, okay,” Bora agreed defeatedly. “But let her eat her lunch first, okay?”

“Okay, sure.” Minji turned around to leave the kitchen. Just before Minji walked out of the kitchen, Bora grabbed Minji’s hand.

“Hey Minji, sorry I dragged you into this.”

“No, no, you were right. I wanted it, remember? Sorry I said that earlier. I didn’t mean it.” Minji offered her apology.

“I guess we both were overwhelmed with the situation and said things that we didn’t really mean to each other. I’m sorry too.” Minji smiled at Bora’s apology. “Okay, you go sit with the kid, I’m going to make her lunch.” Bora pushed Minji out of the kitchen.

*****

Both of them were sitting at the dining table as they watched Gahyeon eating her scrambled eggs. Gahyeon accidentally spilled some of her orange juice on her shirt. She looked at her stained shirt for a while and then continued finishing her eggs.

“She’s such a messy eater… She ate just like you.” Minji said to Bora while covering her mouth, afraid that Gahyeon would hear her.

Bora turned her head to Minji and looked at her in disbelief. “I do not eat like that,”

“Have you seen yourself eating? No, right? So, no opinion.” Minji concluded and Bora just huffed in annoyance.

“I’m done! Thanks, mom! It’s so delicious,” Gahyeon praised Bora. As she was about to get up from the chair, Bora stopped Gahyeon.

“Gahyeon, wait! Sit first.” Bora held up her hand. Gahyeon looked back at both of them, giving them the _am I in trouble?_ look as she sat back on her chair.

“Right, so, Gahyeon, I have something to tell you. Wait, no, _we_ have something to tell you.” Bora said to her while taking a deep breath.

Gahyeon had a cautious look on her face, “Uh-huh, what is it, Mom?”

“So… we are your parents. But we are not really your parents,” Bora said to Gahyeon.

Gahyeon looked perplexed at this revelation. “I don’t get it. Am I like Dayoung? She said her parents took her out from foster home. Am I like that?” Before Bora had a chance to explain, Gahyeon continued, “But you said I came from mommy’s belly!” a hint of frustration can be heard from Gahyeon’s voice.

Minji quickly tried to salvage the situation, “No, no! Not like that. You’re not adopted.” Gahyeon breathed a sigh of relief but still looking at Minji with her confused face. “What we meant was, we are actually from the future.” 

“Huh?” was all that came out from Gahyeon.

“We are from the year 2029. We went into this machine that could travel through time, and we jumped 13 years into the future.” Bora explained further.

Something clicked in Gahyeon’s mind, “Ah, you guys are time travelling!” she exclaimed. “We have that machine in our basement. But mommy, well not you…” she looked at Minji, before continuing “...mommy said do not go in there.” 

Bora and Minji looked at each other.

_Well, that was easy._

The trio was surprised by the presence of another woman in her forties who came from the living room. She had black hair but with a hint of grey strands, showing her age. She looked exactly like Bora only with visible small wrinkles that decorated her face.

“Gahyeon! Have you- Oh, look at what we have here.” Bora and Minji looked at the older Bora with wide eyes.

“Uhh hi, myself?” Bora asked another Bora, the older version of her.

“Wow, how come you’re still pretty even when you’re older? This is so unfair.” Minji whispered to Bora who’s next to her.

The older Bora laughed before saying, “Oh, don’t worry, Minji. You’re still pretty too. You’re my wife remember? Only the prettiest woman in the world get to be my wife,” the older Bora winked at Minji, making Minji blushed at her comment.

Bora gave the older Bora a judgemental look. “Are you flirting with my friend, right now?”

The older Bora just laughed, “Friend, huh?” she said. “So, today is the day? I’ve been waiting for both of you to come.”

“Really? You did this too?” Bora asked in surprise.

“Yeah, you’re me. Whatever I did, you’ve done it or will be doing it too.”

Gahyeon looked at her mom, trying to make her presence known. Feeling like she’s been stared by her daughter, the older Bora looked at Gahyeon who was sitting on the chair and went to sit next to her, “Hi, baby. Have you eaten?” she asked as she pulled out the chair.

“Yup! Mom- the other mom made scrambled eggs for me!” Gahyeon told her mother animatedly. “Mom, I have four moms right now, this is so weird but I love it,” Gahyeon giggled as she whispered in her mother’s ear, clearly finding this situation fascinating.

The older Bora laughed at her daughter’s antics. “It is, honey.” she said, then added, “Gahyeon, I want to talk with your other moms for a while. Go upstairs and finish your homework, okay? I will come to your room later.” Gahyeon nodded and got up from her chair to wash her hands, before running to go upstairs. “Bye, moms!”

The older Bora turned to look at the young friends. “You guys ate anything yet?” Both of them were shaking their head. “Alright, wait here, I’m going to make something for you.” she got up and went to the kitchen.

“Wow, this is so weird,” Bora said to Minji.

“Yeah, I know. It must’ve been weird for you, being in the same room as the older version of you,” Minji said, then continued, “it’s still didn’t really hit me yet, maybe because I still haven’t seen future me.” Bora hummed in understanding.

*****

After they finished eating the spaghetti that the older Bora had made for them, both Minji and Bora helped cleared the table. The three of them settled to have a chat at the table while drinking tea. 

“I’m pretty sure you guys are curious about a lot of things. So, anything you want to ask?” the older Bora asked them.

Bora thought hard about what she wanted to ask besides the obvious question. She hated knowing things she wasn’t supposed to know yet. Suddenly, Minji who’s next to her asked the other Bora.

“How old is Gahyeon?” she asked.

“She’s 9 years old,” the older Bora answered. 

So, four years from now they’re going to have a kid together? When did they start dating? Bora wanted to ask, but the older Bora interrupted her thoughts.

“Bora, anything you want to know about this house?” both Bora understood that it’s about their mother.

“I wanted to, but I’d prefer to be in denial right now if you don’t mind. I want to live in the present without thinking too much of what’s going to happen,” Bora said to the older woman. 

Minji knew Bora’s mother is currently fighting with stage 2 lung cancer. Minji looked at Bora empathetically and reached for Bora’s hand on her lap. She hoped she could at least provide support to her best friend at this moment.

“I know you’re going to say that,” the older Bora gave Bora an understanding smile.

Out of sudden, a voice can be heard from the living room. “Babe? I’m home! I bought us dinner.”

“I’m back here!” the older Bora yelled from the table. A woman who’s also the same age as the older Bora came to the dining table. She had a bright smile on her face. It seems like, the older Minji wore glasses all the time now.

“Hi babe, I miss you,” the older Minji closed her gap with older Bora and pecked on her lips. She turned to look at the two unexpected guests and squealed, “You guys are here!”

“I see the older you is still as sunshiney as ever,” Bora said to Minji.

Minji rolled her eyes at Bora’s comment before greeting the older Minji.

“Hi, Minji.” Minji greeted her other self with a sheepish smile.

“Oh Minji, look at you, so young, so beautiful.” the older Minji said while cradling Minji’s face.

“Baby, you’re young and beautiful too. I only have my eyes on you,” the older Bora said to older Minji lovingly.

The older Minji looked back at her wife, and said, “I only have my eyes on you, too, baby.”

Both Minji and Bora cringed at the older couple’s cheesy comments. “Ugh, do you really have to do it in front of us?” Bora asked them. The couple gave Bora an apologetic smile. 

“Anyway, here is our dinner for tonight. I hope it’s enough for the five of us. I’m going to go shower first,” the older Minji gathered her stuff, gave her wife another kiss and went upstairs.

The older Bora was smiling like a lovesick teenager as she watched her wife disappeared from her view. She turned back to Bora and Minji and saw that both of them are staring at her.

“What?” she asked.

“How did that happened?” Minji asked.

“The marriage?” the older Bora asked and Minji nodded, “Well, I proposed to her,” 

“Me?” Bora widened her eyes in shock. “I did? But why her?”

Minji looked at Bora, feeling offended, she asked, “What’s wrong with me?” 

Bora realised what it sounded like to Minji, "No- no, it's not like that…" she sighed, "I'm just confused." she said with a quiet voice. 

"Gahyeon said she came from my belly, so does that mean I'm the one who's pregnant with her?" Minji asked. 

"Yes," the older Bora said, "You were the one who wanted to carry our baby," she smiled, "Do you know what you said to me while you were on labour?" the older woman chuckled at the memory, "You said, _Kim Bora, I swear to God I would kill you after this, why did you make me do this? We will not be having any children after this_ , but hey what do you know, 9 years later and we will be having another baby soon." 

"Whoa, she's pregnant right now? What happened to wanting to kill you?" Minji asked further. 

"She said all the pain in the labour room was worth it as soon as she felt Gahyeon's tiny hand wrapped around her fingers, so she wanted to do it again." the older woman said with a proud look on her face, "That's my wife, a brave, selfless woman," she said affectionately. 

Bora felt like all these new information were too overwhelming for her. She abruptly got up from the chair and cleaned up her teacup. Both Minji and the older Bora eyed her. 

"I- uhh, I'm going to sit outside, I need some fresh air," Bora said without looking at the both of them. 

*****

Bora was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise Minji was sitting next to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when Minji put her hand on Bora's arm. 

"Hey, are you okay?" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." 

“Does the idea of being married to me upset you so much?”

“What? No, no… it’s not.” Bora said while shaking her head.

"Look, we don't have to get married. This is our life, we make our own rules. Just because in this future we're together, doesn't necessarily mean we'll have to be together. So stop moping around,” Minji said before getting up. “I’m going inside,”

Bora hesitated for a moment, “Minji, wait!” she grabbed Minji’s hand. “Wait, sit first.” Minji did as Bora says. “I’m not upset. I was just thinking,” Bora took a deep breath, “...I was thinking, where did I get the courage to propose to you? How did I manage to propose to you when I’ve been spending years thinking about how I should confess my feelings to you. But last year, I decided that maybe we better stayed as friends because I was afraid of losing you.” 

"Why would you lose me?" 

"What if I make our friendship awkward when I confess to you?" 

Minji sighed, "How long have you been keeping this?" 

"Since we were 17?"

"Holy shit, that’s a very long time." Minji was surprised at the revelation. "But you dated a lot of other people?" 

"Yeah, but there’s really no emotional attachment with them because I’m not afraid to lose them. But I’m really afraid to lose you, so I keep it in." Bora explained, "Anyway, I’m glad I finally got this off my chest, even though it’s not exactly how I imagined it would be.”

"Why didn’t you confess earlier, you dumbass?" Minji asked, "How do you know you would lose me if you confessed? Do you know how long I've been waiting?" 

"Huh? You're not saying this just because I confessed to you, right?" 

"No, idiot. I'm in love with you. God, I have always been in love with you.”

“Then why didn’t _you_ confess first?” Bora narrowed her eyes at Minji.

“Are you insane? Look at all your exes, they’re a bunch of really attractive people, I’m not about to compete with that," 

"Oh my god, this is a mess," 

Minji bursted into laughter, "You’re right, this is a mess. But its okay, we don’t have to figure this thing now. We have plenty of time,” Minji grabbed Bora’s hand and Bora intertwined their fingers together. 

"I know we’ve been on a lot of dates together, but can I ask you out on a proper date? After we go back to our time?" 

"I’d love that, Bora," Minji said.

"Can I kiss you?" 

"No! I’m too shy right now," Minji said while hiding her face behind Bora’s shoulder.

Bora let out a soft laugh, “Alright then.”

Minji gave Bora a quick peck on her cheek, “But I promise to give you one after our date,” Minji whispered in Bora’s ear, giving the other woman goosebumps at the hot breath of her whisper. 

Minji then proceeded to lay her head on Bora’s shoulder. They stayed like that in silence.

It’s not the first time they’ve done this, but at this moment, this comfortable silence cleared all the heavy feelings in their chest. All they feel is warmth and comfort. 

****

"So they already got their shit together, huh?" the older Minji asked her wife as they watched Bora and Minji from the living room.

The shorter woman wrapped her arm around older Minji’s waist, "Seems like this is the start," she said, "Oh poor Bora doesn’t know what’s coming for her when they’re in bed." the older Bora said with fake sympathy. 

"Shut up! You love it!" the older Minji hit her wife’s arm.

"I do, baby," she said as she reached up to kiss the other woman’s forehead. 

*****

After spending their night together (doing absolutely nothing), Minji and Bora were getting ready to go back to their own time with the help of the older couple. 

"I'd like to offer you guys breakfast but trust me you don’t want to go through that machine with a full stomach," the older Bora said to them. 

"Yeah, okay we'll pass," Bora said with disgust on her face as she imagined both of them puking their stomachs out.

"Anyway, here we go," Minji and Bora walked to the machine. 

"Wait," Minji said before going into the machine, "Hey Gahyeon, can I hug you?" 

Gahyeon nodded with that cheeky smile on her face.

“I want to join in too!” Bora whined before engulfing Minji and Gahyeon in a hug. 

"Bye Gahyeon, see you later, okay?" Minji said to the kid. "Oh and Minji? Congrats," Minji smiled to her older self. 

Minji and Bora gave one last look at the family, _their_ family before entering the machine. The older Bora closed the door for them. In the small, dimly lighted space, they held each other’s hand and gazed into each other.

"Ready?" Minji asked.

"Let's go." Bora gave her a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a short drabble, I don't how I ended up with 4k+ words, but I guess that's what happened when you procrastinating during exam season.  
> Anyway, I absolutely have no idea how time travelling works, pretty sure you can tell that.
> 
> Leave your comments, please! I would love to hear your feedback.  
> You can hit me up at my twitter, @purplespeaknow or my curiouscat, at https://curiouscat.me/purplespeaknow


End file.
